El Coleccionista de Deseos
by AbigoRaven
Summary: "Si tienes miedo a intentarlo es porque lo estás deseando. El miedo te indica, claramente, que debes hacerlo" Luis Ramiro. Dedicado a Midnighttreasure. Para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8


**EL COLECCIONISTA DE DESEOS**

* * *

 **Género:** Terror/ Gore

 **Personajes:** Yamato, Taichi

 **Disclaimer:** _Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ésta historia está dedicada a_ _ **Midnighttreasure**_ _como parte de Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles, del_ _ **Proyecto 1-8**_

¡Felices Fiestas Midnighttreasure! Espero que te guste ésta historia :D (La verdad es la primera vez que escribo éste género, así que espero no sea demasiado o muy poco XD)

* * *

 _ **"Si tienes miedo a intentarlo es porque lo estás deseando. El miedo te indica, claramente, que debes hacerlo" Luis Ramiro.**_

 _La casona del coleccionista de deseos. La que hipnotiza los ojos cual zorro al inocente ganado._

 _La casa donde se ve un enorme jardín matizado en tonos rojizos, con un curioso aroma ferroso._

 _Donde sus muñecos están colocados de tal forma que parecen jugar alrededor, entre las ramas del roble de donde se columpian, o sentados en el pórtico, con sus tacitas de té frente a ellos. Aunque también, les podrás encontrar entre los rosales secos, escudriñando entre las espinas, donde quedaron atrapadas muchas prendas de los que llegaron a ser atraídos por sus deseos…_

 _Sabes que debes entrar, eres el villano, porque deseas ultrajar la pureza de su silencio con gritos de muerte._

 _Pues es donde vive el coleccionista, acechando junto a sus figuras, hechas de la piel y cabello de sus visitantes. Esos que visitaron la casa, esperando encontrar algo horrible…_

 _El coleccionista de deseos no hizo mas que cumplir amablemente sus peticiones._

 _Es por eso que ahora, una vez que te encontraste con ella, habías formulado tu deseo al pisar el jardín, cuando observaste la silueta conocida dentro de la casa y robaste el cuchillo sobre mesita. Estaba teñido de carmín, con el fiel aroma del jardín, pero más que terror, olfateabas una muerte próxima…_

 _Tu deseo era diferente al de los anteriores visitantes ¡desdichado el coleccionista de deseos! Porque ahora él sería el dueño del grito final…_

—Has sido un visitante bastante peculiar, Taichi. Sé que la mayoría de la gente no expresa lo que realmente desea, sin embargo, he tenido la dicha de poder ver y cumplir los deseos sin que me lo digan… ¿Por qué seguir negando lo que quieres, cuando tu mano se aferra tan fuerte de ese cuchillo?

—¿Yamato? En verdad eres tú… Eres ese coleccionista, ¿no sientes ninguna culpa al haber sido descubierto por tu amigo?

—Un curioso que sospechaba de mi conducta, quien quiso ver los defectos en alguien que parecía tan perfecto a la vista, el que se acercó para satisfacer sus sospechas ¿es en verdad un amigo?

El castaño tan solo agachó la cabeza por unos segundos. Ya a estas alturas no parecía tan sorprendente que el popular y carismático Yamato Ishida tuviera un lado tan oscuro ¿por qué? Simplemente porque Taichi siempre lo vio como algo falso, a pesar de ser su "amigo".

Es cierto, ni siquiera tuvo las mejores intenciones cuando se acercó al rubio, pero no deseaba darle la razón.

—Yamato, eres mi amigo, pero también eres un asesino, por eso...

Los muñecos hicieron ruido seco al caer de sus manos, el rubio se puso de pie dejando ver las asquerosas manchas rojas sobre todo su cuerpo y esos ojos vacíos.

A sus espaldas, el castaño pudo comprobar con cierto pánico, la figura de un estudiantes en el suelo. Sobre un charco de sangre y ya sin muchas partes del cuerpo.

¡Era despreciable! ¡Imperdonable!

Sus manos temblaron en un escalofrío, pero ese miedo pronto se transformó en una voz en su cabeza, ¿consciencia?

No, era algo más poderoso e incuestionable. Una solución... ¿un deseo? La sensación irresistible de recrear la escena con...

—Adelante, que tus manos tiemblan excitadas al imaginar cómo se manchan con mi sangre… A pesar de reflejar el mismo miedo que todos los anteriores visitantes, conozco el deseo que se oculta en él.

¡Acaba conmigo, si así lo deseas!

El rubio había adivinado y terminado todo lo que expresaba esa voz interna.

¿Por qué el deseo se hacía más intenso una vez alguien lo expresaba con palabras?

Presa del trance, el castaño vio sus propias manos rodeando el cuello de su querido amigo, apuntando el filo en la garganta, haciendo una fina línea carmín hasta la barbilla. Yamato no tenía intención de oponerse a lo que pasaba.

¡Es cierto!

Estaba aterrado, todas las sospechas que sentía, todo eso se transformaba en el enorme deseo de acabarlo todo y liberarlo de esa mentira. Destruir la fachada de perfección…

Porque era su "amigo" y pudo ver desde siempre cómo mentía con una sonrisa, fingiendo agradar a todos.

Porque todas esas escenas sangrientas que contaban sobre el "coleccionista de deseos" no solo le causaron terror, también quería acabarlo y hacerle sentir todo el dolor que pasaron las personas. Cuando su piel fue removida para cubrir aquellos muñecos viejos a los cuales el rubio admiraba y coleccionaba.

Y por supuesto, porque amaba la idea de haber tenido razón en cuanto a todas sus sospechas, y la voz en su interior era demasiado tentadora para ser escuchada...

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su cara, cuando sus manos se manchaban y más que gritos, había gemidos de dolor contenidos. Cuando lo observó retorcerse y aferrarse a su vida, con esa piel y borbotones de sangre emergiendo cual espectáculo demencial. La vida del coleccionista terminó, al tiempo que el castaño soltaba sonoras carcajadas, como un héroe incomprendido, que acabó con un villano que solo él conocía.

Es cierto, siempre tuvo miedo a pensar en asesinar a alguien, pero la verdad, no era mas que un disfraz, era algo que deseaba intentar…

 _"Muy en el interior de mi ser, era algo que deseaba, oculto por la fachada de temor. Un miedo ridículo a que mis sospechas sobre el perfecto Yamato, terminaran destruyéndolo, cuando en verdad, eso era precisamente lo que quería"_


End file.
